Governments, consortiums and regulatory agencies all over the world are moving to regulate green house gas (GHG) emissions. In response to the increasing regulation of GHG emissions and public interest in promoting “sustainable” manufacturing facilities, industries are increasing efforts to manage their energy use. This management typically involves optimizing energy usage and minimizing energy loss. Energy-aware manufacturing is becoming the new paradigm for industry when making business decisions.